The Vengeful Watch
by Argentcoeur
Summary: Everyone's grown up and has a family. What happens when Sasuke dies, without having completed his life's goal?
1. Death

Chapter 1 

"Ah... you're all mine now," said a creepy voice as the shrouded figure came upon the sleeping form that was Uchiha Sasuke. "You steal my heart, its only fair that I steal yours." The voice wasn't so creepy anymore- it was almost sweet.

A kunai knife was raised. There were no screams that night, but there was blood. And one less shinobi in the world.

xXxXx

Shinji Uchiha woke up as usual that morning.

He blearily blinked open his eyes, closing them again in reaction to the bright sunlight streaming through the window and onto his pale face. Silky black hair lay in a tangled mess on his shoulders, the few strands over his soft emerald eyes doing nothing to protect them from the morning's golden assault. He groaned in annoyance, burying his head back in his pillow before deciding he'd rather not get in trouble for staying home from school than just being lazy and sleeping in.

Turning over on his side, he checked the clock. 9:15! "Wake up Michiko! It's 9:15!" He called to his sister at the top of his lungs, having little doubt that she would hear him through the house's thin walls. Hastily putting on some black jeans and a black shirt, he rushed down the stairs while yanking a brush through his knotted hair. Michiko met him there a minute later, braiding her waist-length hazel hair, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a plain pink tee-shirt over a long-sleeved white one. She glared at him with sharp onyx eyes, silently admonishing him for forgetting to set the alarm. He replied with a sheepish glance before grabbing a chunk of bread along with a few slices of salami and cheese to make a sandwich. His sister followed suit.

They shoved their lunches and scrolls into their bags before yelling out a goodbye to their father and dashing of to school.

But they didn't know that their father was no longer in the land of mortals, but falling into a dark afterlife…

xXxXx

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura, wake up!" The rose-haired shinobi jolted awake only woke up to find herself staring into the fifth Hokage's eyes.

"What happened? What's going on?" She looked around to get her bearings; she was in the local hospital, sprawled out on the white tiled floor.

"Don't worry; you just passed out from using too much chakra. I think you should get home. Sasuke's probably worried about you," Tsunade said calmly, explaining the minor situation.

Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess so." And with that, she left.

xXxXx

As Sakura left the hospital, she felt that something was terribly wrong.

'Are the kids okay? I hope Sasuke is.' She wondered to herself as she came upon the refurbished Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm home!" Sakura called out cheerfully, pushing open one of the many doors in the house bearing the crest of her new family.

No answer greeted her. 'Huh, he must be out shopping.' Sakura thought. 'We do need more milk.' However, her husband still wasn't home five hours later when the kids returned from school.

'Where is he?'

xXxXx

Sasuke was laying in his nice, warm, comfortable, soft, beloved bed when a thought struck him over the head with an iron hammer: 'I should wake up the kids or they'll be late for school.'

However, he was no longer on his bed, but damp concrete in a place that felt of… power.

He opened his eyes to find two others, empty and staring back at him.

"What was your goal in life?" The empty eyes said, the voice flat and devoid of any emotion whatsoever. They belonged to a mysterious man wearing a robe shades darker than the most shadowed night, the long sleeves giving way to slim, skeletal hands. In those hands rested a wicked scythe, its dark wooden shaft bearing streams of deep red down it, and the silvery blade's tip sharper than one would ever find on even the finest of swords. An aura of dreadful coldness emanated from the being, ruby light barely visible on his hooded face from his eye sockets.

"What are you?" Asked Sasuke, a trace of fear in his voice as he jumped away from it.

The other merely repeated its question, as if it had not heard the Uchiha speak. "What was your goal in life?"

'Was?' Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to bargain with the man. "If I tell you, you must tell me what you are," he said bravely.

"…very well then," came the reply.

"My…my goal in life is to kill Itachi Uchiha and restore my clan. Now tell me what you are." Sasuke's voice was filled with pride and defiance.

"I am the reaper- the angel of death, ferrier of souls to the other side." Sasuke felt a chill go though his body- er, spirit. "Have you achieved your goal?" He thought about it before answering.

"No," the reaper said before a sound could leave the soul's mouth. Sasuke gave him a confused look, and he continued.

"You will spend your time back in the Fire country finishing the goal that you had in life. You may be able to cause things to happen, but the living will not hear you. If failure becomes inevitable…" the reaper paused here before continuing.

"You will go to Hell."

And with that, he and the dungeon faded away and his voice could barely be heard, but his last statement, a quick word of advice, was clear enough for listening ears:

"A ghost may tread only where he has stepped once before in life."

Sasuke only had to look down at his body, at the bloodstains on his shirt's collar (he had gone to sleep in his clothes), to know that it had been real.

"I'm… dead." He said aloud as the tears that had been held back finally fell down his face, sobs racking his body as he dropped to his knees, hands limp by his sides.

XXxXx

_UraharaFangirl90__: I did MAJOR editing for this, my sister's first fanfic. The reaper is based off of the one in Neverwinter Nights, which is not owned by either myself or ItachiFangirl8. She is the author, and I am the coauthor. Also, neither of us owns Naruto- this goes as the disclaimer for the whole fic._

_Please review!_


	2. Funeral

"Why isn't he home yet?" Sakura yawned gloomily, _'He must have gone on another mission.'_

"Goodnight, Michigo. Goodnight, Shinji."

"Goodnight, Mom." They said in unison.

'I'd better get to bed' Sakura opened the door and-

Sakura's bloodcurdling scream and a thump was all the kids needed to hear to tell that something was wrong.

"Mom!" They said in unison Again. And not for the last time.

They went in their parent's room to find their mom on the floor and saw their father, dead in his bed. _(A/N Why am I rhyming!?)_

Michigo was trying to wake their mother.

Shinji was just staring. His legs seemed to have stopped working. Then, just for a moment, he saw his dad.

Sasuke was just standing, looking down at his body, tears dripping on it.

Shinji had never seen his dad cry. This was a first, but not a last.

"Dad! Michigo, look! It's Dad!" But as he said that, the spectral figure looked at him and said, "I'm not coming back. I love you."

Shinji could just hear it at the back of his head as his dad faded away.

Michigo looked up to see what the fuss was about, "What is it, Shinji? Now is not the time for one of your lame attempted jokes."

"But I really saw Dad."

* * *

It took him till morning to get Sakura up. Well... to get them all up. Sasuke finally slammed the door.

The kids went to school while Sakura went to talk to Lady Tsunade. Sasuke decided to tag along with Sakura.

It wasn't like she did anything exciting. I mean the only thing close to exciting was open the door and wake up the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"I-it's about Sasuke."

"Ok."

"H-h-he's d-dead."

Image how Sasuke felt while they were talking about his funeral: Disturbed. No, very disturbed.

* * *

And so they had his funeral. It wasn't as fancy as the Third Hokage's, but, still.

And Sasuke felt even more disturbed when the "dobe" showed up. _'Well what do you know. The dobe actually cares.'_

* * *

_  
_

Sasuke followed Shinji after school the next day.

Shinji was training throwing shuriken. He kept missing the target. "Stupid target," He said after awhile.

"Maybe I can help," Sasuke blew a gust of wind at the next shuriken to make it hit the middle of the target.

"Wow I didn't think you'd get that." Michigo came out from hiding behind a tree Sasuke had just noticed.

"Well if you think it was so easy, you try it!"

"Ok." And Michigo hit the target without Sasuke's help.

"One throw doesn't impress me."

Five more throws without Sasuke's help...

"Please help me."

Michigo agreed.

Sasuke watched them from his perch in a tree.

As the days went by, Sasuke calmly watched them. All the while plotting his revenge...


End file.
